


Tails and Tinned Tuna

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sort of misses George’s tail. Josh isn’t sure what that means, exactly, or which part of George the person turns into kitten-George’s tail, but he misses how it would flick against his wrist while he pet George and talked to him at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails and Tinned Tuna

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from One Direction, X-Factor, Simon Cowell, SyCo Inc., Sony, ITV, or Columbia Records. No libel intended.

** Tails and Tinned Tuna **

It’s a little pathetic, is the thing, that Josh can’t fall asleep in his own bed when he gets back to Winkfield after the end of the X Factor. (Not the end of the X Factor. The end of Union J on the X Factor, and he suspects that is at least 25% the reason he can’t sleep.)

But the other 75% is that he is missing one small black-and-white kitten in his bed, kneading its mischievous way across the pillow to sink its claws into the side of his neck and yowl for no reason other than amusement.

And maybe he misses talking to George. Cat-George, George-Cat, whatever. It’s not something that he would ever admit to anyone, not even human George, but if he’s being completely honest as he tosses and turns in bed, but he has more to say now than he probably ever has in his life. What could they have done better? What are they going to do now? Is it strange to miss JJ getting Marmite all over everything in the morning, and how cranky Jaymi gets at night?

Josh has never been a man particularly prone to sentimentality, but something about the X Factor changed him. Besides just the hair. But he thinks it’s all for the better. (Especially the hair.)

He wants to tell George the kitten about it, because he can’t bring himself to tell George the person. 

He sort of misses George’s tail. Josh isn’t sure what that means, exactly, or which part of George the person turns into kitten-George’s tail, but he misses how it would flick against his wrist while he pet George and talked to him at night.

He’d never really been a cat person before X Factor, either, but maybe that’s because he’d never met a literal _cat person_ , as far as he knows. 

He’s never actually been much of a tea drinker – he’s a shameful excuse for a Brit – but it’s lucky that he can’t sleep tonight, X Factor recaps playing quietly on his laptop as he makes a cup of tea and stares out the window blankly, because otherwise he would have missed the luminous glow of two little yellow eyes staring beseechingly up at him through the shrubbery.

Josh jumps and taps at the glass. A tiny paw taps back and a little pink mouth opens on a hopeful, bossy yowl.

Josh opens the front door and George-kitten comes streaking through, rubbing all over Josh’s ankles like he owns them (and, Josh admits sadly in his head, he does).

George’s car is still running in the drive, keys in the ignition, shoes and a pile of clothes strewn on the seat.

Josh sighs and slides into his own socks to pad down the cold pavement and shut off George’s car, the irresponsible lout. But on his way out the door, he stoops down to scratch George soundly between the ears, and George purrs happily, flopping over onto his back to wriggle and demand belly scratches.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Josh asks. George _mraow_ s and bites the knuckle of Josh’s thumb. “Ow! You little shit. See if I let you sleep on my pillow now.”

He does, of course.

And he even lends George a pair of pants and a bowl of cereal in the morning.

“You staying here?” he asks, looking at George askance over the countertop.

George shrugs sheepishly. “Nearly drove through your front window when I Changed while driving. ‘S probably safest I don’t leave.”

Josh nods. After breakfast, neither of them says anything about the saucer that appears mysteriously at the foot of the counters, or how many cans of tinned tuna Josh brings home from the store. He scratches person-George behind the ears while they watch the highlights from their duration on X Factor again. George purrs. 

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
